Cloudshade
❝ No worries? That's my usual line. Y'know, don't sweat it and all that. ❞ — Cloudshade to Owlheart Cloudshade, formerly Dante, is a white and gray-spotted tom with orange eyes. Currently, he is a warrior of ThunderClan. Calm and collected, he marches to the beat of his own drum and will often disregard rules or traditions if he personally believes it's the right thing. However, this disregard can make him reckless at times, and keep him away from knowing when to quit- or quitting at all. 'Appearance' Description: Cloudshade is a white tom with bright orange eyes and thick, fluffy fur made up of bouncy and loose curls. He has a substantial build and long legs. Dark gray patches appear around both eyes and on his back, ears, and tail. Two claw marks run down his cheek, three over his underbelly, and one long, ragged scar spans across his right shoulder blade. Heritage: LaPerm(father) X Siamese (mother) Palette: : = Base (#FBFBFB) : = Patches, Ears, Tail (#524D43) : = Irises, Sclera (#FFA729 and #FC9400) : = Leathers (Nose + Paw pads) (#FFDAE6) : = Scars (#ADA7B0) Voice: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DPYx1yHauVI|'Christian Navarro'] Scent: Fresh morning air. Gait: He walks with his chin tipped up and gentle, light paw steps. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' '''Calm * +''' '''Charismatic * ±''' '''Competitive * ±''' '''Outspoken * −''' '''Daydreamer * −''' '''Strong-willed 'Likes' *Relaxing *Wide open spaces *Cold weather 'Dislikes' *Greenleaf *Getting his fur wet/dirty *Braveheart 'Goals' ☑ To find Peachfuzz's kits ☑ To get justice for Badgermist ☐ To find out what happened to Sandy and Alexander 'Fears' *Eagle *Having his secrets uncovered 'History' ''' Rogue Life' '''Cats Involved:' Dante, Eagle, Sandy, Reed, Alexander, Violet Age Range: 0-10 moons Dante is born to Eagle and Sandy, two loners living in the woods of the Twolegplace. He lives with his parents and two half-siblings Violet and Alexander. Their father was Reed, Eagle and Sandy's close friend and traveling companion who had left them all behind to be a part of Clan life shortly after their birth. Eagle hammers in the fact that Dante was born to feed his own revenge. His plan is to personally train Dante so that, when the time comes, he will be able to kill Reed and ensure that Eagle's plan is seen through since he is aging and won't be strong enough to fight a Clan cat. Dante does his best to obey his father and all of his wishes because he believes that this purpose of his is extremely important to his family. His relationship with Sandy is more complicated, however, since she was previously Reed's mate and doesn't have the same wish for revenge that Eagle has, even though it used to be there. Therefore, she acknowledges only Alexander and Violet as her 'real' children, but Dante secretly wishes she'd still be his mother. Eagle begins Dante's training in rogue hunting and fighting tactics. He often uses darker, more dishonorable strategies and encourages his son to use them as well. One day, Dante ends up venturing closer to the Twolegplace itself and meets a kittypet named Shelby. Dante decides to keep talking to her after their first meeting, and they become close friends after a few days. He tells her about his family, and thereby his training, to which she tells him about the much more soft kittypet life. This leads him to want more than his rogue life where he can go on his own and be happy. He still goes back to Eagle, however, suppressing his own wants as his training continues over the moons under the belief that, if he could fulfill his father's wants, he'd be able to have a life of his own afterwards. Alexander tells him about the Clans that live past the Twolegplace by the mountain. In the Twolegplace, they're regarded as more or less of a myth since none have actually been seen there, but Alexander knows that they're real because of Reed. Dante wonders if he could try making it to these Clans. He also tells Dante that Reed actually gave them all the chance to go to the Clans, but Sandy and Eagle refused on their behalf. While exploring the Twolegplace one day, he winds up in a rogue-claimed area. He ends up being cornered by two rogues, who take to poking fun at him before attacking him. He manages to injure one and knock out the other. Later on, the one Dante injured tracks him down and seriously injures him, but is stopped when another rogue intervenes. A few moons later, he returns to his family's hideout from the outskirts of the Twolegplace to find Alexander gathering prey and other supplies. He asks him why he's taking so much, and he answers that Sandy told him to start gathering a few days-worth of food before she followed after Eagle and Violet when they went hunting. He goes out to find them. When he gets closer to them, he hears his father's voice along with an unfamiliar one. Sensing something is off, he hides in the bushes and watches from afar. He can see Violet near Eagle, who's talking to a cat he doesn't recognize but looks similar to him. The two cats start to yell at each other, their words getting more and more heated until the unfamiliar cat, revealed to be Reed (now Reedstorm) by Eagle's angry admission, accidentally reveals that he has a new family in his Clan. As a result, a furious Eagle kills Violet in front of Reedstorm as a way to get back at him. Sandy sees this with wide eyes and runs back to where Alexander had been packing. Thrown into a rage himself, Reedstorm attacks Eagle and ends up killing him. Ridden with guilt and fear, Dante runs after the direction she'd run in, but sees her leaving with Alexander. Thinking he has no other options, and could be killed by Reedstorm if he discovers him, runs off, but not towards his mother and half-brother. Instead, he runs until he can't, ending up at the edge of the Twolegplace, where a second abandoned Twolegplace lies. Unbeknownst to him, this turns out to be a Clan-neutral area with ThunderClan bordering it on one side and WindClan on the other. He ends up walking into ThunderClan's territory and is easily discovered. He is accepted in and given the name Cloudpaw. ''' Apprenticehood' '''Clan:' Rogue, ThunderClan Cats Involved: Cloudpaw, March, Peachfuzz, various ThunderClanners, Eggpaw, Braveheart Age Range: 10-12 moons Now in ThunderClan, he meets the cats living there, and learns about their way of life. He begins to grow suspicious of another ThunderClanner, [[Nightstar|'Nightrunner']], after [[Creekskip|'Creekpaw']] and [[Dewscathe|'Dewkit']] tell him about the "meanie". After hearing some other unpleasant stories, he begins to feel like he could be like Eagle. When he sees him leave camp, he follows him to the abandoned Twolegplace, and hides underneath one of the houses as Nightrunner goes into one. But Cloudpaw soon realizes he's not up to anything and decides to return back to camp- then stops when he sees a grisly, muddy cat standing at the border. He is immediately disturbed by her appearance, and nervously questions her. She starts to explain her skills in medicine and that it was her mother's dying wish that she come join ThunderClan. She offers to join as a medicine cat apprentice... while grabbing Cloudpaw by the chin. He and Nightrunner ultimately decide she's harmless enough, and they let her in. He becomes fast friends with her, and she opens up to him about her past. He doesn't tell her everything, but does share some details with her. Weeks later, he meets a RiverClan apprentice name [[Eggshell|'Eggpaw']] at the border. He's tumultuous with him at first, but when he picks up on how nervous and distraught the other apprentice seems to be, they begin to actually talk. They soon start meeting there almost daily. Eggpaw opens up to him about his father, [[Mudskip|'Mudskip']], and Cloudpaw tells him about his own past. This is the first time he tells any other cat his full history. One day, when he goes to meet him, he is discovered by [[Braveheart|'Braveheart']] while he is on patrol. He immediately starts berating Cloudpaw, calling him ThunderClan scum and saying StarClan should abandon them. This goes on for some time until another RiverClan apprentice [[Sparkbite|'Sparkpaw']] happens upon the scene and tells him off. Cloudpaw meets a SkyClan she-cat at the peak named [[Peachfuzz|'Peachfuzz']], who is waiting to meet [[Lynxleap|'a ThunderClan tom.']] He assures her that her secret is safe with him. As he's leaving the peak, he scents [[Beetleclaw|'Beetlepaw']] near ShadowClan's pass, Nightrunner's apprentice who'd gone missing a week earlier. He tells Nightrunner, and he runs off towards their territory. Cloudpaw secretly follows, but is discovered by a ShadowClan patrol. He tells the truth about looking for Beetlepaw, and they tell him that she's in there Medicine Den. They take him to her, but when he tries to take her away, they insist that she can't travel. Things get more and more heated until Nightrunner appears in camp and grabs Beetlepaw. Thinking they're under attack, Coalstar and the other warriors in camp dish out counter-attacks. Cloudpaw tries to stop them, but only ends up being struck by Duneclaw, leaving an ugly bruise on his jaw. When the fight finally ends, Coalstar escorts the three of them back to ThunderClan's camp. Later that moon, Peachfuzz appears in camp with two kits, seeking refuge from SkyClan. Reluctantly, she is allowed to stay. Cloudpaw offers to watch her kits, [[Chamomilefrost|'Chamomilekit']] and Oakkit for a little while so she can get her bearings. Stormstar and Littlelight vanish during the night, leaving Nightrunner to become leader. Cloudpaw visits Eggpaw that night to break the news to him. Because of Nightrunner's hatred towards RiverClan, he tells Eggpaw that they probably shouldn't meet for a little while until tensions die down for both their sakes. The next day, Cloudpaw finds out that the RiverClanner Spiderpaw was actually attacked by Rookpath, his own brother who'd recently joined ThunderClan. He tries to warn the others, but encounters Rookpath, who reveals that he knows all about his frequent meetings with Eggpaw since he'd seen him at the border a few times, and essentially blackmails him into staying quiet. A week later though, Nightrunner murders Rookpath after he alluded to Nightrunner killing Stormstar and Littlelight to become leader. Cloudpaw and March happen upon the scene, causing Cloudpaw to freak out at the sight of his blood; even though he didn't like the tom at all, this was the first time he'd seen blood since being a loner, and it brought back painful memories while he was caught off-guard. He and March argue after she seems to not care about the killing, but he soon forgives her since he's still not entirely sure why it got to him like it did. He decides to toughen up. Cloudpaw is made a warrior and given the name Cloudshade on 5/10/2018 (Ch. 2)! ' Warriorhood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: Cloudshade, Wildpaw, Peachfuzz, Chamomilepaw, Oakpaw, cont. Age Range: 13-?? moons On the anniversary of the day Sandy and Alexander left and Violet was killed, Cloudshade opens up to Peachfuzz about his turbulent family. She offers to adopt him despite his age, and he accepts. He is given Wildpaw as an apprentice, and shows him around the territory. Peachfuzz has four kits, Magnoliakit, Coalkit, Opossumkit and Bumblekit, all from a fling with the ShadowClanner [[Webstrike|'Webstrike.']] Magnoliakit and Coalkit die soon after birth. A few days later, Peachfuzz tells them that the remaining pair have gone missing. Cloudshade tries looking for them as he watches his adoptive-mother become more and more depressed. After a few days, he finally manages to find a scent trail that leads to ShadowClan. He realizes that they didn't go missing at all, rather Peachfuzz took the two kits to Webstrike, most likely because she felt unfit to care for them after the death of the first two. When he returns to camp, he tells Peachfuzz he knows what she did. She goes from angry to desperate with him, pleading for him to not tell anyone. He promises he won't. A few moons later, Cloudshade decides to venture out to the Twolegplace to try and see Shelby in order to see how she's doing and to give himself a bit of closure on his better memories. He does find her alive and well when he makes it there, but his one-day trip turns into a three week stay when a great heatwave comes in, making him unable to travel because of how long his fur is and how long it would take to get back up the mountain. He stays with Shelby and her kits to wait out the heatwave, sleeping in the garden at night and returning inside the house when the Twolegs leave. When he's finally able to go back, he returns only to find ThunderClan's camp barren. He notices a tunnel in the ground and follows it until it widens into a large area that makes up their new camp. He finds Creekskip and Wildpaw, now missing an ear from a rat attack, who fills him in on how all the Clans had to retreat underground in order to escape the massive heatwave. He notices a slightly familiar apprentice in camp. This turns out to be Sparkpaw who has since been exiled from RiverClan. He asks where Peachfuzz is, only to be told that she died after being hit by a monster. He goes to where her body is buried and mourns her, then continues to often switch out the quickly wilting flowers. His relationship with Chamomilepaw and Oakpaw becomes increasingly strained until he finally tells them flat-out what happened to their siblings. They become mad at him for not telling them sooner. Eventually, they're both chased out for being 'disloyal'. Cloudshade surmises that they probably went to ShadowClan. ThunderClan raids WindClan's camp to gain control over the Twolegplace in order to have more prey and water during the drought. They win. Wildflame is made a warrior. Cloudshade is extremely happy about this. Cloudshade meets Eggpaw, now named Eggshell, again one day while looking for flowers. They're both happy at seeing each other after so long and decide to keep meeting again like they did. Badgermist is found dead in WindClan's territory with [[Weaselbite|'Weaselbite's']] fur between his claws. This sends the whole Clan into a rage, and they all vow to avenge their fallen Clanmate. A few days later, they storm WindClan's camp. Cloudshade fights [[Harewood|'Harewood']], and she manages to bring him close to passing out. He tears at her ear and face, while she hits his head against the ground multiple times and tears his right shoulder open. The battle ends with ThunderClan winning the fight. He sees Eggshell at the pass while washing his fur. He immediately notices that he looks upset, and the other tom asks him if he was part of the battle on WindClan. He tells him that he was, to which he asks if he hurt anyone, and reveals that RiverClan found out because they aided WindClan in the aftermath and allied with each other. Cloudshade assures him that he didn't do anything serious, but finds that he can barely look at him out of shame. Eggshell's skepticism turns into concern for Cloudshade and he asks why he won't look at him. He comes clean about his true feelings- his purpose being to hurt, his almost blind loyalty- and how he's begun questioning if they can ever escape what they came from. Eggshell admits that he doesn't know. Soon enough, the conversation becomes lighter, and things seem somewhat normal again. The next day, he comes across an unfamiliar tom while at the border. When the tom reveals his name, he instantly recognizes him as Dewkit, now Dewscathe. They quickly and happily reconnect until a ThunderClan patrol interrupts them. Cloudshade has frequent nightmares about both what happened to him while he was a loner and the recent battles. He doesn't know exactly what's causing them, but they escalate to the point where he can barely sleep through the night. Later that week, during one of their meetings, Eggshell remarks that he wishes they could see each other more often and "forget the border and bullshit- crap like that". Cloudshade takes this literally and crosses the border, despite the rising tension between ThunderClan and RiverClan over possible fish stealing. He regrets this a few days later when he sees Eggshell again at the river, and the other tom says that he's been thinking about why he would want to cross, especially with everything going on. Cloudshade admits that it was to get closer to him without having a border in the way. Eggshell begins to get upset, saying that he wants that to happen, too, but it can't happen without one or both of them getting in trouble or things getting even more tense. He continues to say that he's sorry for liking it when he was on his side of the border and wanting him to do it again, assuming that Cloudshade meant it as a joke, which was very much not the case. Noticing that he's shaking, Cloudshade goes to comfort him, again crossing, and this time Eggshell doesn't try to stop him, instead welcoming it. They end up admitting their feelings for each other (https://prnt.sc/lf2d7b, http://prntscr.com/lf3m7o, http://prntscr.com/lf3mc5, http://prntscr.com/lf3mj7. One night, he goes back to the border to see Eggshell, but the meeting is cut short when a ThunderClan patrol led by Sparkbite shows up. He quickly catches a piece of prey to pretend he was hunting, but the deputy still discovers Eggshell. He lets him be, since he still remembers the day he told Braveheart off. Cloudshade is thankful for this, but is still apprehensive. This is only heightened when, after the patrol leaves, Eggshell grows worried and angry about being found out, even though he tries to reassure him that they'll be alright, since their secret was already mostly revealed to Sparkbite. A few months later at another rendezvous, Cloudshade notices an X-shaped scar on the side of Eggshell's face. It's not new, but it's the first time he's seen it, since he usually keeps it covered by a mask of moss or a flower. Cloudshade makes a joke about the missing mask, until he realizes that the scar must have some kind of bad memory tied to it, since Eggshell unsheathes his claws and digs them into the dirt (something he never does, even when he's upset). He says he can tell him if he wants to, to which Eggshell explains that Mudskip gave him the scar when he tried testifying to the murders he'd committed during his trial. Cloudshade apologizes for joking about it, and comforts Eggshell with an embrace. After calming down, Eggshell tells Cloudshade that he loves him. Cloudshade returns the gesture, and upon returning to camp understands that the distance between them might be harder to bear now, but is overall seriously happy and optimistic for the future. Cloudshade becomes a senior warrior on 12/17/18 (Ch. 3)! 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Likes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Loves ⦁ = Dating | ⦁⦁ = Fling | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mates ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Feels Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% |-|ThunderClan= "ThunderClan is by far the best! But I guess I'm a little biased." ---- :Nightstar/Leader/Warrior to/⦁/70% ::"He's... kinda scary. But in a good way..!" :Cloudshade smiles, albeit a little nervously. :Cloudshade's opinion on Nightstar isn't very involved, but he does admire him somewhat for his drive, even though some of his more violent tendencies give him unpleasant reminders of where he came from. Still, part of him wants to help him after Sleepwalker's leave from ThunderClan, partly due to the fact that he fears tensions between ThunderClan and RiverClan rising past what they already are now. :Sparkbite/Deputy/Warrior to/⦁⦁/70% ::"He's actually not that bad." :Cloudshade shrugs, his eyes guarded. :Sparkbite is certainly... different than the apprentice Cloudshade once met, but he's kept his secret on two separate occasions, so he has his gratitude. :Wildflame/Warrior/Homeboy & Former Apprentice/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"Go kick some ass, kid!" :Cloudshade shakes his head with a laugh. :Cloudshade was friends with Wildflame as an apprentice, and was overjoyed to become his mentor. They still hang out as warriors, and often think up new fighting moves, like headlocks and even a catapulting technique. |-|WindClan= "Grostky little freaks-- except [[Foxbounce|'Foxbounce.']]" |-|ShadowClan= "Ew." ---- :Duneclaw/Warrior/Enemy/⦁⦁⦁/0% ::"She acts tough, but she's an idiot. I wanted Beetleclaw back, not your fucking opinion about me. Or your claws." :Cloudshade frowns deeply. |-|RiverClan= "...maybe things'll change." ---- :Eggshell/Warrior/Dating/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/90% ::"I don't know what's gonna happen, but no matter what, I'll be by your side." :Cloudshade smiles, emotion clear in his eyes. '' :'Paleheart/Warrior/Friend/⦁⦁⦁/50% ::"What a chill guy." :Cloudshade gives a toothy grin. |-|SkyClan= "Ha! Kittypets!" ---- :Braveheart/Warrior/Rival/⦁⦁⦁⦁/10% ::"An absolute prick." :Cloudshade rolls his eyes. |-|Outside the Clans= :'''Peachfuzz/StarClan Resident/Adoptive-mother/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"I'm glad she's happy." :Even though his eyes are dulled, Cloudshade smiles warmly. :March/???/Best Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/90% ::"Wherever you ended up, thanks for everything." :Cloudhsade smiles wide, but rubs his chin with a paw. :Eagle/Dark Forest Resident/Father/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/20% ::"Huh, I don't know who you're talking about." :Cloudshade's eyes narrow sharply, but he doesn't say anything else. :Sandy/???/Mother/⦁/75% ::"Please be okay." :Cloudshade looks away, his face grim. :Alexander/???/Half-brother/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/70% ::"I hope you're somewhere safe." :Cloudshade's shifts on his paws. :Violet/???/Half-sister/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/70% ::"I'm so sorry, Violet... I'm so, so sorry..." :Cloudshade's averts your gaze, his eyes starting to shine. 'Trivia' *Other names originally considered for Cloud were Creekpaw, Whitepaw and Cloudmask as his warrior name. *Coincidentally, he has the same prefix as his (paternal) grandmother Cloudfrost. *Cloud's parents and Reed were actually kittypets before being loners. They ended up in the forest because their Twoleg Den burned down. **Eagle learned the rogue moves he passed down onto Cloud from his own aforementioned mother, who was Clanborn. *Apart from Oak and Cham, Cloud has still never told anyone Peachfuzz's secret. 'Quotes' ❝ I know it's hard, but you have to focus. These things take time, but they're not impossible. '' ❞ — ''Cloudpaw to Nightrunner on staying calm ❝''Why do you care? The last time we met, it seemed like you were more interested in kicking me out. Oh! And calling me 'ThunderClan scum', as I seem to remember.❞ — ''Cloudshade to Braveheart after being asked about Nightrunner's leadership ❝ N-No matter what, I'll... ''never stop. Not until... we win.'' ❞ — Cloudpaw to Harewood during the battle against WindClan ❝''My whole life I've been trying to prove some... point. That I didn't have to be what I came from. And now, here I am, throwing myself into battles with no questions asked. What if--' he sucked in a breath, closing his eyes before opening them and meeting his again, 'we can't escape it? Being what others want us to be.❞ — ''Cloudshade to Eggshell 'Fanart' File:Cloud.png|By: [[User:Apprehensive|'Kenzie']] File:Cloudshade_artbblock.png|By: [[User:Artbblock|'Pal']] cloudpawd3.png|By: PastelAsteroid File:Untitled415-1.png|By: [[User:Sadsleepy|'Rylie']] File:Boyf.png|By: [[User:Apprehensive|'Kenzie']] File:Kisses_by_telepathic_duck_dcsi4zt-pre.jpg|By: [[User:Apprehensive|'Kenzie']] File:Tears_of_love_by_telepathic_duck_dctdcr9-pre.png|By: [[User:Apprehensive|'Kenzie']] __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Summerthunderstorms Category:ThunderClan Category:Senior Warrior